Black roses red
by of rainbows and sunshine
Summary: As twisted as it seems, I only fear love when it's in my dreams  So let in the morning light and let the darkness fade away


_Disclaimer: I don´t own Pokemon or the song Black roses red_

_COnsidering that fanfiction messed up something with this I reposted it. Everything is same I just corrected all the mistakes I made.  
_

_

* * *

_

_Can I ask you a question please_

_Promise you won't laugh at me_

_Honestly I'm standing here_

_Afraid I'll be betrayed._

_

* * *

_

„What do you think about this combination?"

He looked at her Beautifly and rolled his eyes. Sharp pain and disappointment ran through May. Why was it always like that? He didn´t say a word about her appeal, instead leaving her with nothing but a tears and a picture of his back. Did he thought so lowly of her? Did he had to show her how unworthy she was by leaving her without a word?

She was always afraid that he will destroy her every dream and hope. And she always betrayed herself. She was the one who destroyed herself because of hope that one day he would look at her, as she always ran to him, searching for a word of praise or even advice, instead getting everything else, everything she hated.

Disappointment was always waiting for her. He would always disappoint her. And she would fell betrayed because every time she would run to him, and every time he would left her in the dust betraying her faith in him and his heart. His and hers, because in those moments she hated him.

_As twisted as it seems, I only fear love when it's in my dreams_

_So let in the morning light and let the darkness fade away_

She hated him. She loved him. In those moments she hated him, but she always came to him for support and she always dreamed of him. Dreams would always wake her up, and in the morning she would find herself in a sweat, because they were too sweet, too alluring. They made her wish for endless night because then she could pretend that he was hers. Dreams awoke darkest aspects of her and she was so afraid. It was too easy to forget the reality and to wish for darkness.

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

Roses. They were always full of roses. He was always full of roses. And while he gave her roses without thorns, he was full of them. And every time he dejected her one of them would sting her, turning all the roses he has given to her, along with parts of her soul into dead black petals.

_Drowning in my loneliness_

_How long must I hold my breath_

_So much emptiness inside I could fill the deepest sea_

She wanted to be with him. And it didn´t matter how many people were surrounding her, because she was always alone. Her heart was never by her side, and she was always empty, because all her being was with him, and her tears, laughs and pain were holding their breaths, bottled deep inside her heart, always following him, along with her prayers.

_I reach to the sky as the moon looks on_

_One last year has come and gone_

_It's time to let your love rain down on me_

And despite all that she still hoped. Every fiber of her being was hoping and waiting for his love, while she greedily reached with her fingers for every little thing he gave her, cherishing them long into the nights under the moon, and hoping against everything that one day he would always be by her side, always with her, always with roses. And that one day under the night sky and rain she would find her place in his heart.

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Cuz_

_I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love_

He was always betraying her, but she shouldn´t be so surprised. After all heart was a treacherous thing, and he had two hearts: his and hers.

She shouldn´t blame him, because she wasn´t strong enough to keep her own heart. How could she hope to keep his heart, and to keep him when she lost herself? She should blame herself, and her love because it was creating that deep gap among them.

And yet she couldn´t, because no matter what, it bounded them, and it helped her to strive further and to reach to the sky. And through all that pain it showed her life and the meaning of it.

And because of that after the contest she waited for him. She waited and when he came to her she asked him one single question.

„Can you turn my black roses red?"

* * *

_Short one shot. Also my first one. At first I didn´t want it to be that depressing, but this summer I read one too many sasusaku stories. You gotta love them._

_Could you please make me happy? Just click at one of the buttons down there. Please?_


End file.
